Colored stones have been used in the bottoms of aquariums a long time. The stones are usually poured out in larger volumes to cover an area. In the bottom of an aquarium the stones are usually laid out to form a sea scape that similar to an ocean or lake bottom. These seascapes are usually decorated with plants and sculptures of sunken ships, anchors, or other object one finds at the bottom of the sea. Applicant objective is to do something entirely different. He plans to form a picture on the bottom of an aquarium with colored stones.
Many individuals today like to use in their decorating of their office or living space the symbols of the university they graduated from or sports teams they follow. An objective of this invention is to help individuals to fulfill this endeavor by creating loges formed by small colored stones or colored sand of the individual's favorite team or character on the bottom of an aquarium.
The invention is a method for forming in an economical way artwork created by small colored stones or colored sand on the bottom of an aquarium. One of the objectives of the invention is to be able to create a logo or picture using small colored stones or colored sand economically. Applicant has not only created a method to produce the art work economically but also his method could individualize each piece economically. The feature that enables the inventor to create his pieces of art economically is that he takes the picture and creates solid areas of color. He then places partitions around these solid areas of color. This enables him to place small colored rocks or colored sand in these areas economically.
The use of partition enables the inventor to produce the invention economy for both mass production and individual production. For mass production the inventor can mold the partitions directly into the bottom of the aquarium or on a sheet that could be placed on the bottom of the aquarium. The bottom of the aquarium or the sheet could be molded by injection mold or vacuum formed. This would make a large volume very cheap.
The inventor could also make single production or individualized aquariums inexpensively. For this the inventor would use a 3-D printing machine to form the partitions. Thus he could individualize each picture by just changing software. The inventor's automated method allows creations to economically be produce in a large productions or individualize single runs.